Jar of Hearts
by Taffy-chan-16
Summary: Arthur can't cope with any more heartache, courtesy Of Francis. My first Oneshot, please be nice...


JAR OF HEARTS: FRUK

"This is it Francis. It's over."

Arthur practically hissed at his lover, tongue positively dripping with feelings of anger, betrayal, sorrow and just about every other negative emotion that happened to be under the sun. This had been the final straw; he has had enough chances and each and every time, Francis completely disregarded them whenever he managed to score a night out away with his drinking buddies, thinking that Arthur wouldn't find out about the countless one-night-stands Francis had involved himself in…well, that hope came crashing down when Arthur finally brought it up. He really did think he could keep it covered up, if it wasn't for a certain idiotic albino German being so wasted that he boasted everything when he had followed Francis home one night…

"Mon amour…Anglettere please" Francis begged as he tried to advance closer to his British lover, hoping that maybe he will forgive him and this can all stop. "I'm sorry…give me one last chance."

"Don't you 'Anglettere' me." Arthur sneered at his lover's petty nickname for him.

"Now get out of here before I have the chance to knife you! I don't ever want to see your hairy face or hear you're pissed up accent again."

Francis physically winced as the harsh words were spat into his face, he knew that Arthur was capable of wielding a sharp tongue, but there seemed to be a threat in his words which managed to force Francis to back away, either that or Francis had only just became aware of the large butcher knife Arthur was holding, which seemed to greatly enforce his warning.

"But I-"

"Not. Another. Word."

Francis let his deep blue eyes stare longingly into the blonde's vibrant green ones for some kind of reason, noticing that they had glazed over and threatened to let tears cascade down his pale face. But even with this, Arthur's eyes remained stern and hard.

Francis slowly broke his gaze and turned away from the step of the home they once shared, and began to walk down the short garden path and out of the gate, each step dissolving their lives together into no more than a faint, unattainable memory…

~#~#~4 years later~#~#~

"Ah, Mathieu~ Have you seen Arthur?"

Francis asked his younger brother anxiously at the meeting. It has been 4 years after he and Arthur had split up, and hopefully to the latter's satisfaction, he had undergone tremendous changes; He stopped sleeping around, lowered his amount of flirting and even kept his hands to himself (to a certain extent) and wanted to finally show his ex-lover that he is not the person he used to be and that they can finally be happy. He remembered the cruel words that Arthur had said all those years ago, but with them both working the same job they had to run into each other again, therefore to Francis it was the perfect place to show him that he had changed for the better…

"O-Oh…Francis, y-you haven't…heard?" Stuttered a quiet Canadian as everyone filed into the meeting room and into their seats, ready to begin as soon as everyone was assembled. Francis quickly took his seat and scanned each and every seat for the emerald eyed brit he wanted to see. When he finally found him, he saw that he wasn't alone.

Arthur and his new companion, Alfred were sat on the other end of the long meeting table, the American was holding Arthur in a shoulder hug, much to the latter's displeasure and embarrassment, although he didn't really seem to be putting all his energy into shrugging him off as he would normally do.

"Would you get off, we're in a meeting now git!"

"No way Artie, you're really cute when your angry~"

"Don't call me that, stupid moron…" Arthur's cheeks flushed red as Alfred pecked him on the cheek and let him out of his hold to sit down beside him, entwining their hands under the table.

Francis felt as if he was in a state of shock, then sorrow, then anger. How dare that obnoxious, loud mouthed, uncivilised American put his hands on son amour like that! But…he didn't protest as much as he normally did…is there…something going on between them? What a ridiculous question, of course there is! Any man hailing from the country of love that is France would know that in an instant.

"Mathieu…are they…"

"O-oui…"

All Francis could allow himself to do was sit there throughout the meeting, glowering and seething in rage at the view in front of him; even others noticed the anger that seemed to be radiating from the usually cheerful Frenchman, so left him to his brooding until the end.

All the other nations had already left the meeting room, Arthur was busy gathered his things to leave while Alfred had gone ahead, now was his chance to straighten this mess out!

Francis quickly strode over with determination to the Brit as he began walking away and grabbed at his wrist, spinning him round so that they were face to face with each other. It felt strange….being so close again, but this wasn't a time to think about something like that.

"c'était quoi?"

"What?"

"You and him, is it true?"

"Is that really your concern?"

Francis held on fast to Arthur's shoulders as he tried to break free from his hold, making him stare directly into his eyes; the vast blue sky connecting with deep green fields as they stood staring at each other.

"Why? I've changed Arthur, for you…and now…"

Francis broke the stare as he felt his eyes begin to prick with tears, not wanting to show his weakness directly to his ex-lover. Arthur merely continued to gaze angrily and then sympathetically at him before letting out a long and dramatic sigh as he stared down at the floor.

"I didn't want you to change, I loved you just the way you were...But, that was also what hurt me about you…"

"I don't understa-"

"You don't have to, just be you."

Arthur said before releasing himself from the Frenchman's hold. They stared at each other for a while longer, and then Arthur began to walk away and increase their distance, as well as their history together before shortly turning his head while still walking

"Keep collecting your jar of hearts, Francis…"


End file.
